


Danse - A Paladin’s Predicament

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: Boys In Blue [15]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: AU Two Sole Survivors, M/M, Paladin Danse - Freeform, Sexy Time, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, hard mission, Paladin Danse is ready for a few hours of relaxation at the Police Station before his two new recruits, Quinn and Silas, get back from their mission. Little does he know that someone is already home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse - A Paladin’s Predicament

**Boys In Blue**

**A Paladin’s Predicament**

 

My body ached. Rhys and Haylen seemed to forget sometimes that I was only human. Just because I wore a suit of Power Armor, they seemed to assume that the bullets and bashes that I took had no effect on me. Clearly, they were wrong. Just as clearly, I wasn’t going to be the one to tell them such. If they needed to believe that I was near a superhuman being, I wasn’t going to dissuade their thoughts. We’d lost too many of our group – they needed to think that we were still standing strong. The raiders that we’d cleared out over the past few hours had no such illusion of my invulnerability – they’d aimed for the vital spots of my power armor, and they’d damn well made their impact.

   Of course, our plight had been slightly eased since the arrival of Silas and Quinn. It was raining on that day when we’d stood down the seemingly endless onslaught of ghouls; at first, I’d thought that Quinn was another ghoul himself. It was only the bright blue of his soaked vault suit that had let me know he was something else. The rapid fire of pistols was soon joined by a longer shot of a rifle, and I heard Silas cursing at Quinn about charging in without him. Quinn had laughed, taking aim over Silas’ shoulder. I’d seen it then, the electrical energy between them. I hadn’t known what to make of it, but I’d been more than pleased to have them join us in our struggle. We’d been working together for a month now, with the boys running out solo to clear out and retrieve whatever mission Rhys and Haylen sent them on. Honestly, I was using the opportunity to see what mettle they were made of.

   At every turn, they were proving that they were more than capable of handling anything thrown at them – I had to admit, I was impressed.

   They’d been sent off on a mission to clear a southern settlement of a camp of super mutants, so I didn’t know how long it was going to take them to return. Sometimes, they would be gone for days – they’d come back all smiles and laughter (Quinn usually had at least one fresh wound to show for it), and in the best of moods. Sometimes, they were back within a day, more somber, but proud of their efficiency. We’d left the Police Station at the same time – I’d gone with Haylen and Rhys, and they’d left with smiles on their faces – it was as though they knew something that I didn’t.

   Sore, tired, and knowing that I’d have at least a few hours before my other two companions returned, I had full intentions of using the facilities. I wanted a quick wash and to lay down for a few moments. I rarely let my group see me without my power armor, and I wanted to just… relax.

   As soon as I stepped into the Police Station, I took a few quick steps forward before exiting the Power Armor with a sigh of relief. The sensation of getting to stretch was a good one, but it only lasted for a second. My fingers snatched my gun – from the back of the station, I could hear low groans.

   Was it ghouls? I didn’t know how they would have breached the perimeter, but we had been gone for a day. I took a deep breath and tried to quiet myself. I wasn’t the best at stealth missions, but I hoped that I could move quietly enough for this. I wanted to get the bastards cleared out so that I could still take a few moments to rest before putting on my _Paladin_ face for Rhys and Haylen's return.

   My footfall was louder than I wanted, but the groans that were coming steady from the back room now were loud enough to drown the sound out. I’d actually never heard ghouls so loud, and more than that… they were going in rhythmic patterns that caused me concern. What was going on?

   I rounded the corner to the sleeping quarters in the back of the station… and found myself brought up completely short.

   It wasn’t ghouls. _Brotherhood help me_ , it wasn’t ghouls. I think, at that moment, I would have been happier to have rounded the corner to a glowing one. Instead, my breath came in a sharp jerk, and I found myself frozen in wake of the scene in front of me.

   Quinn and Silas were laying on one of the beds – the others had been pushed away. I saw their clothing scattered here, there and everywhere. Their bodies were writhing, slicked with sweat… and I heard a low growl spill from Quinn’s throat. For a second, I thought that maybe something was wrong, but the half-laugh, half moan that Silas gave in return clearly told me that I was mistaken.

   I could see their outlines to perfection – Quinn’s strong shoulders were half arched up. A scar crawled down along his back, gently touching the top of his ass… and that ass was working, thrusting, muscles bunching and releasing over and over again in a motion that made me feel hot and very uncomfortable in my Brotherhood of Steel uniform.

   “Hungry, hm?” Silas’ voice was a gasp, and Quinn answered with a playful growl. I saw him bring his head down, his teeth setting against Silas’ neck in a swift bite, which made the man beneath him squirm again. Their hips moved in tandem, their bodies working against one another’s like a well-oiled machine. I’d always had my suspicion that the two of them were together, but to see it now…

   To see it now was setting me on edge in a way that I hadn’t expected. I thought about backing away – pretending that I hadn’t seen them at all… but my eyes were captured by the sight of it, my mouth half parted, tongue licking at my lips. I'd never thought myself a voyeur, but I couldn't tear my gaze away, even though I desperately wanted to. The thundering of my heart was a leash that tethered me to their passion – I couldn’t escape now.

   They seemed completely oblivious to me standing there; I thanked the sky for that small favor. Quinn continued to move, his body more erratic now. His teeth set into Silas’ neck, his back, his shoulder, until his lover was a writhing mess beneath him. I noticed that it wasn’t just Quinn’s hips that were working – his arm was around the other’s body, his hand pumping at Silas’ arousal in time with the thrusting of their hips.

   “Quinn.” Silas’ voice was rough, hard, and I actually saw the smile spill across Quinn’s features like bliss incarnate. His full lips were pure satisfaction, pure pleasure, as though just hearing the other’s voice say his name was all he needed. His tongue licked a quick, wet line along Silas’ spine, and then he seemed to lose himself to his movements all together. There was no more tease, no more playful touch… there was only their bodies moving in perfect tandem, punctuated by their moans.

   When the tension was so thick in the air that my own body was trembling, I watched Quinn arch upward – his entire body rippled, as though electricity jolted along his nervous system. Fingers dug into Silas’ hips, and the two of them seemed to lose all sense. Their words were tangled and intertwined… and then Quinn was falling forward.

   For a moment, he simply laid against Silas’ back, and I could hear their harsh breathing like a litany to the passion that they’d just shared. Finally, Quinn slipped forward, bringing his lips to gently kiss the scarred side of Silas’ face. “I love you.” It was a soft murmur, and Silas turned his head to catch Quinn’s lips, a smile sliding across his visage.

   I realized, too late, that I should have backed from the room. Silas’ body went rigid for a moment, and then masculine laughter spilled from his chest.

   “Hello, Paladin Danse. Did you have a successful mission?” He slipped his arms actually around Quinn, rolling the other over so that I was suddenly struck with both of their eyes. Quinn’s face split into an enormous grin.

   “I… uh…” I took a step to the left, so that they couldn’t see the uncomfortable bulge that was thankfully hidden by my padded uniform. This was… unacceptable. My reaction was not one of my position – I was a superior officer to these two… I could not have sexual reactions to their presence. Still, they laid nude, sweating, and seemingly so full of pleasure and each other’s presence that they didn’t care that I’d caught them.

   “Cat got your tongue, Danse?” Quinn arched one brow. “Or did you see something you liked?” I jerked my gaze away from his bright green hues, but not quickly enough. His voice was a soft whisper, staged loud enough that I could hear. “Sil, I think he did.”

   “I should really-” I started to make some excuse, any excuse, but Quinn was laughing.

   “You know, you should have just spoken up about it.” Quinn gave me a thoughtful look, his head cocked to one side. “I don’t know how long you’ve been enjoying the show, but Sil and I are usually up for round two…”

   “Three.” Silas added thoughtfully.

    “That’s right, round three fairly quickly.” His green eyes searched the room for a moment, and he shrugged. “There isn’t really room on the bed for three, but we could have gone to the floor.”

   “Or against the wall,” Silas added thoughtfully, and I could see that he was enjoying the light in Quinn’s eyes at his tease.

   “Or the counter. You know, wherever. Danse,” he looked at me through thick lashes, though his arms were cuddled tight around Silas, “I knew there was more to you than that Power Armor.” Quinn winked at me, and my stomach actually gave a little wrench of desire and need. Silas turned, nuzzling Quinn’s neck for just a moment before whispering something in his ear.

   I wasn’t sure if I heard it correctly, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he was warning him not to tease me too hard – at least not all at once.

   I couldn’t take it anymore. I knew that my cheeks were stained crimson. For just a moment, at his proposition, my mind flashed an image. My nude body joined with their own – with Silas’ hot lips against my torrid flesh, or Quinn’s body thrusting against me with the same fervor and passion. My body rocked with it, my heart thundering so hard that I thought it would burst my chest. I couldn’t do this.

   Not here. Not now.

   “If you’ll excuse me.” My voice was choked, and I hated it. “I need to do a check of the perimeter and…” I didn’t have an excuse good enough for the simple fact that I was running away from them. “I expect a full report of your mission when I return.” _And for you to have on clothing._ I added softly in my head. The two of them seemed far too amused to take me seriously. Perhaps it was my mottled face, or maybe I was more obvious than I’d wanted to be with my hunched posture. Whatever it was, I couldn’t stand those eyes on me anymore. My body was screaming at me, my head spinning. My heart was pounding so hard that I could taste my own desire and nervousness on the back of my tongue like a distress signal straight to my brain. I couldn’t believe that the two had made me so uncomfortable. Even as I turned on my heel, closing my eyes to try to clear my mind, the vision of their nude, well-muscled bodies was burned onto the back of my lids like a brand on my very senses.

   Their laughter followed me out of the room. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do about the two of them… but it was very clear that I was going to have to take certain precautions when it came to Quinn and Silas… before they decided to do something about me.


End file.
